A New Mayor in Townsville
by HaremLover0147
Summary: Naruto was one of those people that when they hear a strange rumor they want to go and see it for themselves, and hearing about three super powered children was enough to make Naruto curious. When he arrives in Townsville he is shocked by the state that it is in and decides that he can help the town...by becoming its next mayor.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Mayor in Townsville, A Naruto and Powerpuff Girls Crossover**

 **Author's Notes: To make sure that everyone understands, this is a story about what would happen if Townsville had a more competent mayor. Soooo Naruto is going to replace the mayor and run Townsville doing his best to improve the city and help the people. This chapter is going to be based off of the episode "Fuzzy Logic", and it will be the beginning of Naruto's arriving in Townsville. The actual election will not be for another chapter or so.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Powerpuff Girls, if I owned either of them then I would write more often and not go to work near as often as I do. (#beingrichwouldrock, #hashtaggingfanfiction, #tyringtostartatrend, #canyouevenreadthis, #toomuchhashtagging and #hahahahaha)**

 **Chapter 1, Arriving and Colliding**

Naruto was just your average citizen, he was of average height with average build and wearing average clothes. For a better understanding of what we mean by average, he was just under six feet tall and wore a t-shirt with blue jeans and a pair of sneakers. He had spiky blonde hair, with bright blue eyes and on his face were six whisker like lines adorned his cheeks, three on either side of his face. It was just an average day, with Naruto riding his motorcycle into the city, heading for the grocery store so that he could restock his fridge.

He was already an average person, but the fact that he had just moved to a city that was anything but average made him seem that much more average. When he had turned eighteen he had decided to leave his home and to wander the world, yet four months ago when he began to hear the stories and rumors he knew that he had to come and check them out.

You more than likely guessed where he was already, but for those who have not let us to enlighten you. Four months ago was the day that a city, called Townsville, was attacked by a horde of monkeys and apes, and that was not even the thing that fascinated Naruto the most. Like the rest of people who heard these rumors there was one thing that really made them interesting, and that was the part about the three little girls.

In all of the rumors that came out of Townsville there was always one common factor in every single one of the stories, and that was the presence of three girls, known by the citizens as the 'Powerpuff Girls'. There was the leader Blossom, the tough tomboy Buttercup and the sweet and caring Bubbles. And in every story they were always portrayed as some amazing superheroines, despite their young age.

He was still unsure if all of the stories that he heard were true, the one about the city being overrun with monkeys was farfetched already, but some of the others were even more ridiculous. He had heard one about a man that could control roaches, and he was even able to force them to combine into some sort of giant roach creature. The way that the story ended was with the man actually being a robot piloted by a highly intelligent roach.

Next was the story about some highly intelligent monkey, supposedly the same one that caused the monkey riot, stealing an Anubis bust and using it to turn people into dogs. The way that the story goes, he forced the dogs, formerly the citizens of Townsville, to steal precious gems and used them to turn everyone on Earth into dogs. But the Powerpuff Girls were able to stop him, by breaking the Anubis sculpture, thus reversing the effects that it had on the people of the Earth.

There was also another story about some stuffed toy, an octopus if the rumors are correct, coming to life and attacking the city. While this story is interesting it is not like the others that he had heard; the Powerpuff Girls had little trouble dealing with this enemy. The most unusual part about this story was the fact that it was reported that the toy belonged to one of the girls.

There were more stories, one involving the appearance of oversized germs, going around and spreading a highly contagious disease throughout the whole town. Another about an unusual creature known as a 'Fuzzy Lumpkins' going crazy after losing a jam contest, but this story was never confirmed. Not to mention the story about the Powerpuff Girls going around and robbing Townsville's banks of all their money.

So that was why Naruto came to Townsville, he was very curious about the preteen heroines, and the crazy villans that the town seemed to attract. He had been in Townsville for a few days and had so far not seen anything that would make him think that the city was abnormal. That was until a few minutes ago, there had been a car accident up the road from where he was, so being the curious sort of person that he was, Naruto maneuvered between the stopped cars and soon arrived at the scene of the accident.

What he saw there was something that shocked him, he saw a wrecked eighteen wheeler, with the front of the truck caved in, and laying just in front of it was a large pink and hairy something. Naruto watched as an elderly woman approached the pink ball of fur, with a straw hat in her hands, she said something to the pink thing and the next thing that Naruto saw sickened him. The pink lump jumped up but his fur was now red and he began shouting before he punched the woman in the face, and as more and more people came up to him, apparently trying to return some items that he lost in the collision, he continued to punch them without mercy.

Naruto could only take so much, but when he overheard the police officer say something about the fuzzy lump punching the old lady and then try to give him back his hat with no attempt at calming or restraining him, that is the point where Naruto Uzumaki draws the line. He revved his bike and with quick and coordinated movements, Naruto was whizzing through the crowd of people and vehicles to get to his target. Many might mistakenly think that his target would be the large blood red man-thing that was knocking the townspeople out, but in reality he was aiming for…the hat.

Naruto swooped in and with almost practiced ease grabbed the hat off of the road where it laid from the monster punching the policeman in the face. What really pissed him off though was when the police officer called after him telling him to 'Stop thief! Bring back that gentlemen's hat!' What the hell!

Ignoring the police officers verbal commands he continued to drive all the while listening to the large whatever it was coming after him yelling about 'Keep your hands offa' my property!' Naruto was thankful that the particular bike that he bought was a versatile one, it was designed for the street but with a few modifications to the engine and tires it could handle off road as well. Taking a sharp right, Naruto was speeding off into the woods with the formerly pink now very red bigfoot right behind him.

Naruto was speeding along fine until a gunshot went off right past his head, the fuzzy thing was no longer satisfied with just chasing him to retrieve his hat, now he wanted to hunt him down for the hat, LITERALLY! Naruto continued on trying to make sure that they were far away from the city when he eventually had to stop, and it was inevitable considering that one of those shots hit the back tire and the fact that his gas tank was showing that he was low on gas.

Stopping his bike Naruto got out and ran even farther into the woods, making sure to dive in between trees so that he would not leave himself exposed for too long and risk being shot. He continued to run even when he heard a tree fall over and he could not help but think what would happen to him when he got caught. He at that point decided that he would not get caught, but that was a lot easier said than done. All he was able to do was keep running and hope that he could lose him in the woods somewhere.

He had to have been running for about fifteen minutes, trying every trick that he had ever heard of and even some that he made up on the fly, but nothing that he did could shake the angry hillbilly creature that was chasing him. He was almost ready to give up when he saw a little shack not far from where he was, and having no better options he ran towards it. Before he was able to get in the house however he felt a hard force slam into his back which propelled him through the closed door.

 ***AAAAHHH*** "GIT OFFA MY PROPERTY!" Naruto now knew what hit him, the angry red face of his pursuer was glaring at him. "GIT OUT GIT OUT GIT OUT!"

Naruto was not able to catch his breath, and he was almost positive that he had at least broken one rib. He was truly worried now, before when he was running around he was able to keep himself believing that he would not be caught but now he was sure that he was going to die due to this strange creature.

 ***Bam*** "Not so fast" "Fuzzy" "Lumpkins!" Hearing the three different and distinctly young girl voices coming from the door Naruto could not help but let himself hope once more. "Who are you to come mess up our town?"

Naruto felt his hope die as he watched the now named 'Fuzzy Lumpkins' take out the Powerpuff Girls within a matter of moments, but then he saw…a squirrel? He watched as the squirrel ran over to a banjo that was leaning against the wall of the cabin and it picked it up somehow before making noise to attract Fuzzy's attention.

When Fuzzy saw what the squirrel was holding he went to a whole new level of crazy and charged at the squirrel while screaming in a blind fury. Seeing that the squirrel was in danger Naruto stood off to the side of Fuzzy and waved his arms in an attempt to attract the squirrel's attention. It worked because not a second later the squirrel passed him the banjo, and unfortunately this also attracted the rage fueled Fuzzy towards him as well.

Thankfully Naruto saw that the little girls were also up and about and so he tossed the banjo to the one with the long hair, who proceeded to pass it to the blonde wearing pigtails. Fuzzy was constantly trying to catch up to his banjo the whole time but was unable to do so because of the constant passing of the musical instrument. Finally the banjo reached the last of the Powerpuff Girls and Naruto watched with a hint of enjoyment when she threatened to throw the banjo in the fireplace.

"And I'll do it to," she had said while the large form of Fuzzy Lumpkins was steadily breathing in larger and larger rasping gasp of air, "now relax" and when that did not work "RELAX!" Fuzzy whether from exhaustion or mental anguish, he was not sure but his arms slumped to his sides and his fur turned back to the pink hue that he had seen before.

"That's it, now come and get it…" as she egged him on to get closer Naruto couldn't help but feel that she was going to do something 'naughty'. His suspicions were confirmed when the blonde haired girl started to try and warn Fuzzy, which she was unable to do thanks to her mouth being covered by the last girls hand. Naruto pretty much expected for it to happen, but to see the girl smash the banjo atop the creature's head was one of the funniest things he had seen in a long time.

Seeing that he was no longer needed Naruto began to head towards the door and once outside hid amongst some of the trees while watching the girls carry Fuzzy away, presumably to jail. Once they were out of sight Naruto had to turn and head back into the woods to find his bike; he needed to get it fixed and he still had to go to the grocery store after all.

END

 **Author's Note:**

 **First l would like to apologize for not updating is so long, I decided to take February off so that I could relax and then i was supposed to have the house worked on, but that did not happen for another two months. Well when I realized that it was going to be a while to get the stuff in the house done I brought my computer back to the house and started working. Unfortunately that leads to March where I bought a new puppy and was spending a lot of my free time playing with him, but that was not all there was an 'incident' at work that resulted in me working overtime. Finally there was April when I was having computer trouble and so I went out and bought a new computer but I could not find the office software for another week. All in all by the time I got started working on the stories for real I decided why not wait until my birthday and I will make it to where I reach my 100,000** **th** **word on my birthday so that is what happened.**

 **Next I would like to make it clear that this is not going to be a Naruto x Powerpuff Girl Harem story or anything of the sort. The only thing that I might do is make one of the girls have a crush on Naruto like Buttercup did on the gang green gang. And I am not even sure if I am going to do that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Mayor in Townsville, A Naruto and Powerpuff Girls Crossover**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Alright I would like to clear this up and say once again that Naruto x Blossum, Bubbles and Buttercup is just as likely to happen as Naruto x Mojojojo. There is not going to be a pairing with them, so no one has to worry about that, however I had a thought for a scene with one of them during their brief time jump episode. I don't believe that I am going to do that since even if they were eight(which is just me buffing the ages abit) he would still be over twenty-five when they turned 16, which is the lowest age I would consider for a pairing.**

 **Review Reviews:**

 **Instead of specifying for this chapter since most of the reviews are about the same I will just address the main points.**

 **First I am not gonna have a fem professor, and not because it is not an interesting idea but I am not able to do that myself. If someone does this idea I would definitely read the story but I am just not up to the idea.**

 **Second Miss Bellum is gonna be either close to Naruto or in the Pairing, I was still considering her which is why I only have Naruto and the Powerpuff Girls in the character listing.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto or Powerpuff Girls and would appreciate it if you stopped thinking that I do.**

 **Chapter 2, From Heroes to Zeros and Back**

Well he must say that it has been an interesting month, what with a few giant monster attacks, an all-night boogie-monster boogie, and a magical zombie. There had been other instances but those were the two that stood out in his mind. Mainly due to the fact that he had only seen a few monsters before and never a group dedicated to partying, and he had never heard of a magical zombie before.

Naruto was sitting in his new apartment in Townsville, it was nothing special just a place that a he found shortly after arriving in Townsville. He only had to pay the landlord five-hundred dollars a month, not counting the deposits for the first month, and with his slight inheritance after his grandfather's death. While he was not rich he had over twenty thousand dollars in an account for when he was unemployed.

He was still looking for a job in Townsville, or to be more accurate he was looking for a job that would allow him to help the town. He thought about the rescue work, such as policemen and firefighters, but after witnessing the incompetence of both, not to mention the schooling that he would need before he could be either, decided against it. After almost a month of looking for a new job he was just starting to despair and look for a regular job, and most likely try to do some kind of volunteer work on the side.

" **-king News! There is a massive fire in downtown Townsville and the flames are so intense that firefighters and police are having no success in stopping it."** Hearing the announcement on his tv, he turned and saw that multiple buildings were on fire, and that a reporter was speaking into a mic while in a helicopter hovering a safe distance from the fire. **"We have been told that there are still people trapped inside, and if the rescue attempts continue to be unsuccessful, well this reporter shutters to think what will become of those still trapped."** Naruto turned and looked out the window, even from here he could easily make out the massive cloud of smoke and even some of the flames that were rising above the tops of the closer rows of buildings.

"It looks like job hunting will have to wait." Naruto said to himself as he dashed about the apartment, grabbing his helmet and keys before running out the door.

Driving down the road towards the fire while on his bike was not too difficult, although he was sure that he was probably violating a few road safety rules. He was almost to the fire when there was a great gust of wind that nearly knocked him and his bike over; he was thankfully able to keep it balanced long enough until he could slow to a stop. Looking back to the fire, or to be more precise where the fire used to be he saw that all the flames had be blown away and that even the smoke had mostly stopped.

Continuing on his way to the fire, or where the fire had been put out he was expecting to find the Powerpuff Girls receiving praises or flying away from the scene, but instead he found the townspeople crowding around a new man. He had large muscles and tall hair, and judging from the white spandex outfit with the red cape, blue boots, gloves and matching 'M' logo on his chest, he was a new hero.

He listened as the townspeople started to shout out random names for the muscle bound man, one idiot even saying that he was the 'Mailman'. ' _Honestly what is wrong with some of these people?'_

"Excuse me sir," finally one of the Powerpuff girls approached the man, "but who exactly are you?"

The man went through a bunch of poses saying all the nicknames that either people had given him or that he had given himself and finally finished with a, "I am Major Man," a salute and a smile. The townspeople were soon crowding around him once more and proclaiming how great he was while Naruto watched the Powerpuff Girls who were standing just outside of the large gathering of people.

He was finally able to examine each of them since the first time he saw them they were in a fight and he had other issues to deal with. They all shared the same physical characeristics with the exception being the eye, hair and clothing color, and in the case of the hair, the styles.

The first girl, the one that had spoken to Major Man, and from the stance that the other two girls took at her sides, was the leader. She had orange hair, that was extremely long on her body, almost trailing the ground, that was done in a ponytail style and topped with a bright red bow. Her dress was a sleeveless style that covered her white tights, and was pink, the same pink as her eyes. To finish off the outfit she was wearing a black pair of Mary Jane shoes, and from what he had seen on the news her name was Blossom.

The second girl was standing to the left of Blossom was blonde haired that had been pulled into two pigtails on either side of her head. Her outfit was identical to Blossom's in every way except for the fact that while Blossom's outfit was pink the blonde-haired girl's outfit was blue. Much like how Blossom's pink dress matched her pink eyes, the blonde girl's, who he was sure, was the one called Bubbles, blue outfit matched her blue eyes.

The last girl was on the right side of Blossom; she had black hair in a short cut just above her shoulders. Just like the other two she had the same outfit only with the color being that of the green of her eyes. The only other main difference was the fact that she seemed to be more angry than the other two, and that fit the description of the last Powerpuff Girl, Buttercup, perfectly.

"Alright," everyone turned to see a man wearing a domino mask holding a gun to an elderly ladies head, "Everybody freeze or the old lady gets it!"

The next minute consisted of Major Man and the mugger exchanging quips and puns back and forth, at least until Major Man shot into space and torpedoed down to Earth so fast that he knocked the man off his feet. While the crowd was cheering for Major Man Naruto watched as the Powerpuff Girls floated away in a depressed mood.

As the police were loading the man up into the car Naruto could not help but want an answer to one question that had been bugging him.

"Excuse me officers," he said getting closer to the vehicle, "but I was wondering if I could ask that man something before he is taken away?"

Neither of the officers had any objections, provided that they were allowed to stay by the car and listen to what he asked so that any information that he gave the man or vice versa was also given to them. Naruto had no problem with that and got down next to the car window that had been left cracked for him to speak through.

"So the only thing that I want to know is…why did you yell?"

The man just stared at him for a while before making a sound that showed he did not understand what he was asking.

"I mean," Naruto started again, "with all of the people crowding around Major Man and the Powerpuff Girls having their backs to you," he stared at the man with serious eyes, "Why. Did. You. Yell?"

He watched as the man broke out into a sweat as he continued to stare at him, but at this point he figured out what he needed to know. Whether Major Man planned the fire or not he was not sure, but he was sure that the mugger was a planned crime that Major Man was supposed to stop.

"Thanks for the information." Turning away from the man who began shouting out reasons, including that he and Major Man were arch enemies and that he wanted to be the man to escape Major Man. "Idiot, you can't lie now, and again you were out number four to one so I doubt you did this without a certain purpose."

Naruto got back on his bike and began to drive back to his house while thinking about Townsville's newest 'hero'. The man was a bit arrogant and liked to boast a little too much, but other than that he did not see anything wrong with him. That did not mean that he was not going to search about him when he got back to his apartment, after all why settle here if he knew that this town already had superheroes?

It had been a few days and Major Man was the talk of the town still, not only did he save the day but he was there quicker than almost everyone else. That had Naruto suspicious, and combine that with the fact that there was no earlier reports about the man it seemed like he just suddenly appeared in Townsville. Why though? He was already in a town so he could have stayed there to be a hero, but instead he decided that he needed to come to a town that already had three heroines.

Speaking of which he had not seen them recently, whether the crime or catastrophe was big or little normally the Powerpuff Girls would be there, yet as of lately they have been absent. He even heard that the mayor had changed out the Powerpuff Girls hotline for the 'Mobile Major'.

More importantly than that though was the 'crimes and accidents' that Major Man had stopped. All of them were suspicious, or at least when you are in the right mindset about Major Man they are. There was the mugger which he already thought was strange, but then there was the gang harassing an old man. This gang was normally into some petty crime but they never hurt anybody because they were afraid of the Powerpuff Girls. So when Major Man shows up, and is 'even stronger' than the Powerpuff Girls it is weird that they would suddenly become violent.

There was also the train accident, how in the world did those thick bars bend like that without a previous train seeing it. It would have been weird enough that the bars had been bent enough for the train to drive off of the railings, but when Naruto read a witness encounter in the paper they described half the bars going up and the other half going down. There should have been no way for that to happen, at least not by accident, and again that seemed very suspicious.

There were more crimes with the same unbelievable holes in the stories, but again most of it was only if you were distrustful to Major Man. Well Naruto finally said that he was distrustful enough that he started to follow the guy around, but it was so hard to do without being spotted that he came up with a new idea.

"I hate heights," Naruto said as he was stationed on top of a building in the middle of Townsville, "why the hell am I doing this again? Oh right, I want to catch this faker…but is it worth it if I have a heart attack during my investigation?"

Looking through the high-powered camera that he had bought for this specific purpose he quickly adjusted the lens until he could see the street. He then swept it to a random building and adjusted it again; knowing how to adjust the camera and how much time it took to focus was crucial in his plan. Once he was satisfied with that he set the camera down and began to look in the sky for Major Man.

It was almost an hour later that he found the man soaring casually through the town without a care in the world, but soon the muscled 'hero' picked up speed and headed for the ground. There he hid behind a building watching a man in a wheelchair rolling close to some stairs, and Naruto kept his camera on the scene throughout the next event.

 ***Click***

The first picture showed Major Man using a high pressurized breath of air, and it was aimed right at the handicapped man.

 ***Click***

The next picture showed the handicapped man rolling towards the stairs at an out of control pace.

 ***Click***

The third picture showed the man falling down the stairs, thankfully for the majority of the way he was in his wheelchair and relatively unharmed. To the left of the man there was some blur that was unclear even to the camera but you could see that it was large white and from the speed very fast.

 ***Click***

The final picture was of Major Man standing at the bottom of the stairs catching the man as he sailed from the wheelchair.

With the evidence captured Naruto quickly made his way off the roof and back to his apartment so that he could figure out what to do with the evidence that he had gathered. He thought about going to the police, but for all he knew Major Man might have a 'friend' in the department, and the same went for the Mayor's office. There was only one place that he could think of that Major Man would have no hold.

He was wrong.

Naruto figured that the one place that Major Man would not be welcome would be the Powerpuff Girls house, and yet when he knocked on the door he did not expect the lab coat wearing man to also be wearing a Major Man mask on his face.

"Um hey," Naruto could not have started this conversation off anymore awkwardly, well unless he got into the pedophile category and that was a no go. "I just wanted to know if the Powerpuff Girls were around, they saved me the other day and I thought that I might could do something for them in return."

"Well the girls are waiting in their room," the man began, and Naruto really wanted to ask him to take the mask off but out of respect for the man's rights left it alone. "I think they are hoping that the phone will pick up, but honestly I love having Major Man around to keep my girls out of harm's way." So that is the reason that he likes Major Man, that does kinda make sens-"Plus he is so cool, I mean have you seen those muscles and the way that he can lift-"

Naruto zoned out the rest of the man's fanboy like raving, or at least he tried to but he was here for a reason and wanted to get the ball rolling here.

"Sorry to interrupt a Mr.-"

"Oh sorry. My name is Professor Utonium, and I will tell the girls that they have a visitor, if you can wait here for a moment." The man turned and was heading back inside, closing the door as he went.

' _Why would he close the door, that makes no sense?'_ Naruto thought to himself as he waited outside of the Utonium home, but the logic behind it became clear when in the next minute three flashes of light came out of the large round windows above him.

"Hello can we help you?" There standing in front of him was the Powerpuff Girls, Blossom the one that spoke to him was in front of him. Off to her side was once more Bubbles and Buttercup, one looking at him in curiosity and the other looking at him in a mixture of annoyance and irritation? "Wait, aren't you the guy that was fighting Fuzzy a while back?"

"Oh you actually remember me?" Naruto was truly surprised that she recalled their brief meeting that one time when they fought against Fuzzy. Although a fight might not be the best word to describe the game of hot potato using the fuzzy creatures banjo. "Yea that was me, and thank you for that by the way. I had been wanting to make it up to you for a while and just had not been able to figure out a way to repay you."

"Aw you don't have to repay us." said Bubbles as she giggled behind her hand.

"Yea we don't really need an excuse to pound the stuffing out of Fuzzy." said Buttercup with a smirk on her face while punching her fist into her hand.

"Well either way I figured that I might as well come by and give you these so that you can get back to being the heroes that Townsville needs. Or I guess heroines would be more accurate, huh?" Naruto said as he handed the folder containing the photos to Blossom.

"What's this," she asked as she opened the folder and took out the photos and spread them out where she and the other two Powerpuff Girls could see them. "Is this for real?"

"One-hundred percent." Naruto said with smile on his face, "But if you want to check and confirm for yourself I can understand."

"I knew that guy was a fake," Buttercup said as she held the one picture with Major Man holding the man after the fall.

"I can't prove any of the others, but I am sure that he has been responsible for at least that massive fire, the mugger and the train." Naruto told the girls.

Naruto watched as the girls huddled up and discussed what they were going to do about Major Man, but due to their super hearing they were talking so low that he could not hear what they were saying. "But anyway," he said trying to break the awkward silence, at least silence to him, "I just wanted to drop these pictures off with someone that I thought would do the right thing with them." With his piece said he turned around, got on his bike and made his way back to his apartment in the city.

This…This was not what he had expected.

He watched as a giant monster rampaged through Townsville destroying buildings, blasting the roads apart amongst other things. Yet throughout all of this chaos none of the townspeople were afraid; until Major Man was caught by the monster and quickly began yelling for help.

Shortly after the super phony had been captured the Powerpuff Girls had arrived and began talking to him, while the large monster tried to eat him. With prompting from the girls Major Man admitted that he was a fake and when the girls asked him about different crimes that he had foiled, he also admitted that he had planned them all. He was promptly 'booed' out of the town, and the citizens cheered for the newly reinstated Powerpuff Girls.

While the citizens left with the mayor to 'reinstall the hotline' Naruto stayed behind to see what the girls were waiting on, since most of the time they leave before the citizens did. He was only slightly surprised when the monster woke up and began conversing with the girls, and even felt some humor at the fact that they had tricked Major Man. However he was concerned with how reckless their plan was; he saw multiple buildings that were damaged in the fight.

He was getting ready to leave when the wind blew a piece of paper onto his face; after only a brief freak out period he removed the paper to see what it was. On the paper there was a bunch of nonsense about the good of the city and how the last four years had been some of the best. Blah-Blah-Blah.

When he got down to the bottom of the paper however, he saw something that made him pause and really focus on what it said. It was a reminder that Townsville's mayor elections were soon to be held, in about two weeks actually. Naruto was playing it out in his head, and while he was young he had just as good of a chance as anybody else in this town. Provided that he actually qualified for the position, and considering that he had no idea what those qualifications were…

Looks like he was going to taking a trip to the library.

 **END**

 **AN: I was looking through the episodes, and noticed that a lot of them were not going to be used. The reason for this was because a lot of them were either caused by the mayor, or they were taking place at the Powerpuff Girls house. Neither of these are going to be in the story so if there is a certain episode that you want to see that falls under one of those categories then more than likely they will not be writing them. However if you request it then I might consider, and if not I may make a reference to it.**

 **That's it for me, so make sure that you read and review.**


End file.
